epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Muhammad Ali
Muhammad Ali rapped against Michael Jordan in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was portrayed by Jordan Peele. Information on the rapper Muhammad Ali (born Cassius Marcellus Clay, Jr.; January 17, 1942) is a former American professional boxer, generally accepted among the greatest heavyweights in the sport's history. A controversial and even polarizing figure during his early career, Ali is today widely regarded not only for the skills he displayed in the ring but for the values he exemplified outside of it: religious freedom, racial justice and the triumph of principle over expedience. He is one of the most recognized sports figures of the past 100 years, crowned "Sportsman of the Century" by Sports Illustrated and "Sports Personality". In 1978, he starred in a comic with Superman in "Superman vs. Muhammad Ali", a classic comic, where Muhammad Ali won due to Superman deactivating his powers. Ali currently suffers from a form of Parkinson's syndrome believed to have been induced by the cumulative effects of multiple blows to the head through the course of his boxing career. Hence, he is seldom able to speak, but remains an enduring advocate of research into the disease. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Ooh, here comes Jordan, big tongue wobbling, Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin! You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman! Messing with me is gambling: you got a problem! Your whole basketball career turned whack When you came back a Wizard like Gandalf the Black! You should have kept your ugly sneakers packed up on a shelf. Stick to golf, you can keep the ball to yourself! Ooh, I'm so pretty. My hands are so fast! I'll whup your face back to your Hitler mustache! Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family, But your baseball career: now, that was a tragedy! 'Verse 2' I saw you slapping Reggie Miller, boy. What's wrong with you? You fight like the little girls who make your Nike shoes! McDonald's and underpants as corporate backers, You stay at the Ritz cause you sold out to crackers! 'Verse 3: ' Beep beep, why don't you back up that trash? I'll leave you like Liston, flat on your ass! You need to bounce back to North Carolina, kid, 'Cause your rapping sucks more than Space Jam did! Trivia *He was mentioned by Pablo Picasso in the battle directly before his own. **He is the fifth person to be mentioned in a battle before appearing in one. ***He is the second person to be in a battle directly after he was mentioned in one, the first being Adolf Hitler (with both Vader vs Hitler 2 and 3). *He is the first Muslim rapper to appear in a battle. **He has adopted the mystic school of Sufism, rather than mainstream Sunni or Shi'a teaching. *His original opponent was speculated to be Mike Tyson, but Tyson was supposedly scrapped later on. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Jordan Peele